


A Little Mercy

by HowAboutNachos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Omg!!, Pacifica gets a pet!!, SOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutNachos/pseuds/HowAboutNachos
Summary: I decided to give Pacifica a cat. Why? The story (and end notes) will tell you why.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaBurst07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/gifts).



> Gifted to AquaBurst07 for amazing fic writing.

Today was the day. A day of great change. Of AMAZING change! Of...

"A KITTEN! Which one will you pick, 'Sif? They're all SOOOO CUTE!!" Mabel squealed.

"Chill, Mabel. It's just a cat." I responded. 

"KITTEN!! And the one you choose must be the right one. I will NOT let you abandon one. EVER!!" Mabel retorted.

"Well, I wouldn't abandon a sweet, cute kitten."

"So, seriously, Pacifica, which one do you feel is best?" Dipper asked.

As I scanned the kittens, some hissed. Some tilted their head and meowed. Some were asleep. One, however, walked to the front of the glass enclosure, and pressed its face toward me.

"Aww! That one likes youuuu!" Mabel cooed, pointing at the kitten pressing its face on the glass.

"It  _is_ cute. I think I'll take it."

"Here you go," the shop owner handed me the kitten.

"So, what're you going to name it?" Dipper asked.

"I'll think about it."

 

Later, at home, Mom and Dad were yelling at me for getting a pet without checking with them first.

"I'll take care of it!" I yelled.

"We better not find poop or hair anywhere," Dad ordered.

"Will do," I answered.

 

Up in my room, I thought of names.

"How about Fluffy? No. Or Shazam? No." 

Then, I got a genius idea: Dipper, Jr! No, naming a cat after my friend would be really weird. I decided to think of other constellations. Ursa? No. Cassiopea? No! He's not female! Orion? Actually that one was okay. Or what about...Leo! Leo the Lion! Lions were cats. Leo was my choice! I grabbed my phone and texted Mabel and Dipper,

"cat's new name is Leo" with a picture of him rolling around on my bed. A minute later I got a response from Mabel.

"SWEET NAME!!!!! <3<3<3" and a response from Dipper.

"Cool name." I smiled.

"Leo. Come here, you ball of adorable!" I called to my cat. For the rest of the evening, we played.

**Author's Note:**

> Leo is named Leo for Leo the Lion, if you couldn't see the explicit explanation in the story. Leo is a constellation. She is friends with Dipper. Dipper, as in The Big Dipper. As in another constellation. As in...a tribute to the "stellar" friendship they have. As in star puns. As in I am bad at them.


End file.
